spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob in Minecraft
SpongeBob in Minecraft is a 2014 TV show by TheSponge231 that anyone can help write! It uses the same style as most Minecraft animations. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick get sucked into SpongeBob's computer, ending up in Minecraft. Characters Major: *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Steve *Squidward Tentacles Minor: *Sheldon J. Plankton *Creeper Army *Eugene H. Krabs *Gary the Snail *Sandy Cheeks *Notch *Jeb Episodes Season 1 (2014-2015) 1. Who the heck are you? By: RamDarre SpongeBob and Patrick must learn to survive in Minecraft after being sucked into a computer. They learn some secrets including one of a so-called creeper army. What will happen? Can they survive? Find out in this episode. 2. What is this? By: RamDarre SpongeBob finds diamonds and accidently drops them in lava. Steve and Patrick believe he is a traitor and now everyone is against him. To make matters worse, SpongeBob is being played by Squidward. Can he make everyone forgive him? Or will his fate be being hugged by a charged creeper? 3. The Dark Side By: RamDarre Steve gets brainwashed into thinking that bad is good. Can Patrick and SpongeBob survive or end up as bonemeal? 4. Skeleton Prison By: RamDarre SpongeBob is held captive by Skeletons and Squidward gets sucked into the computer. All Squidward has a wooden shovel. Can he save SpongeBob and himself? 5. Karate Choppers By: RamDarre Sandy is warped into Minecraft and now they will have to do karate to save themselves. Squidward and Patrick are starving and then need food so they set out on a expedition but encounter a pack of charged creepers. 6. Computer Virus By: Nevadabell A computer virus plagues the Minecraft game, causing the characters to disappear. 7. Multiplayer By: RamDarre The server is set to LAN and people join who cheat. Can SpongeBob survive the cheaters? 8. Obsidian Problems - by JellyfishJam38 - (One Hour Special) Patrick steals a diamond pickaxe from a villager, and ends up mining obsidian. The episode shows three different events that happen to the gang because of that one event, but all come together at the end. Squidward uses the obsidian to build a portal to the Nether, but gets lost, with zombie pigmen on his trail. SpongeBob gets jealous of Patrick and attempts to blow the obsidian up with TNT, but accidentally destroys his own house, and Patrick is chased by angry villagers who will go to infinite lengths to get their pickaxe back. 9. Good Grief! - by JellyfishJam38 SpongeBob and Patrick decide to set their server to LAN again, to give new residents a second chance. However, the next day, Patrick finds his house destroyed and filled with cobwebs. Who is the culprit who griefed Patrick's house? Will they ever find him? 10. In the Nether Forever! - by Chrisvader1234 After a mysterious man makes a new nether portal in the gangs mineshaft they are curious and decide to look inside. But suddenly the portal dissapears and there stuck in the Nether! Can they find a way out? Who is the mysterious figure? And where will the series go from here? 11. Everybody Hates Ghasts - by Chrisvader1234 The gang decides that wandering in the Nether worsens their chances of finding a portal home so Patrick suggests finding anyone to aid them. But SpongeBob mistakes a Blaze as a friend, so Patrick must save him before it's too late. While Squidward provokes a Ghast causing trouble for the gang. Season 2 (2015-2016) 1.Server Lag - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob and Steve create a new server (Because their old one crashed) but after they finish it, it starts glitching and if they don't stop it in time, everything they have built will disappear! 2.Creeper Crazy - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob gets kidnapped by an army of Creepers and is forced to join them. After he realizes Creepers are evil and that if he joins them he will become a Creeper, he must escape. 3.Patrick VS. the Zombies - by TheSponge231 Patrick goes and explores a cave and falls into a dungeon with a zombie spawner. Patrick finds out that the zombies are after starfish, he must defeat them. 4.House War - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob puts the finishing touches on his new house and gets laughed at by the admin saying that his house is bigger. The war begins. The two build each other's houses bigger to the point where the admin's house falls and SpongeBob wins. 5.Overheard at Mojang - By TheSponge231 Notch gets mad at Jeb for mistakenly replacing pigs with Creepers. SpongeBob overhears the argument and tries to settle them down. Meanwhile, Patrick and Steve are at the Mineplex server. 6.The Lost Treasure (Part 1) - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob and Patrick fall into a desert temple (Which happens to have a hole in the treasure room) They decide to go down the hole to find more treasure. 7.The Lost Treasure (Part 2) - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob and Patrick find out there is a golden Creeper statue that has been lost for thousands of years. Plankton and his Creeper army are trying to steal it so they can make lots of money to convince Mr. Krabs to give him the Krabby Patty formula. Season 3 (2016-????) 1.Patricraft - by TheSponge231 Patrick gets lost and goes to the Mojang headquarters to ask for directions. He goes inside and he finds Notch sleeping near his computer. Patrick shoves Notch off the chair and hacks the Minecraft game. Meanwhile, Steve and SpongeBob are playing a survival map when the notice Patrick's changes to the game. (Infinite wood, super easy-to-find diamonds, Awkward color changes) 2.Redstone University - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob has trouble understanding Redstone circuitry so Steve takes him to his newly-built Redstone University. Meanwhile, Patrick goes to the Nether and tries to escape a Nether Fortress. 3. Who's Alex? (Part 1) - by TheSponge231 Steve tells SpongeBob that he got a message from his long-lost sister, Alex. SpongeBob begins to wonder. "Who's Alex?" so SpongeBob journeys off to find this mysterious relitive of Steve. 4. Who's Alex? (Part 2) - by TheSponge231 SpongeBob finally finds Alex's home and knocks on the door. SpongeBob realizes that she is so pretty that everyone who sees her falls flat on their face. SpongeBob thinks Alex is falling in love with him because of strange accidents such as almost kissing him when they get too close. It turns out she is not in love with him and she just appreciates having him around. Feature film See The SpongeBob in Minecraft Movie In late 2015, TheSponge231 announced that there will be a feature film to end the series and is set to release in 2017. The movie has a website at spongebobinmcmovie.com. Gallery WOOO!.jpg|This series has won a "WOOO!" Award! Screenshot (65).png|Leaked poster for the movie. SpongeBob in MC poster final.png|Final poster for the movie. Trivia *"The Lost Treasure" is the first two part episode of SpongeBob in Minecraft. * The series has a website at www.spongebobinmc.com. As of 2015, the link leads to the website for the movie. * A new season comes out every year. Category:Crossover Series Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Spin-Offs